Headache
by Siorah
Summary: Quinn gets a headache and makes an error in judgement.
1. Chapter 1

At least it was Friday Quinn thought as pain began building behind her eyes, she began to wonder how she can quietly get out of school go home, find her meds, and sleep until the worst is past.

As soon as the bell rang Quinn headed out of the classroom, moving slowly to try to avoid more pain.

"Hi Quinn." Brendan her best friend since, well, forever said cheerfully as he walked beside her in the hall. When she didn't respond he stopped and looked at her more carefully "You okay?"

"No, I don't feel well." Quinn replied quietly as she gingerly made her way down the hall.

"Headache?" Brendan asked knowing his friend has a history of migraines.

"Yeah, I need to get home." Quinn states softly

"Okay, let me grab Collin and we will drive you." Brendan said as he looked for his older brother in the hall. Five minutes later the trio was on the road towards the McGarrett house.

Brendan looked at the girl as she climbed slowly out of the car. "Quinn we should stay with you until your Uncle gets home."

"No, really I'm okay. I have medicine inside and it will help, I just need to sleep for a while." Quinn replied with a convincing smile, badly wanting her friends to leave before things get bad.

Quinn knows she is past the point of preventative help of her meds now, as she turns to move into the house the light off the ocean causes a sudden shooting pain suddenly, making her nauseous. Tears well in her eyes knowing that the cycle of getting sick and making the migraine worse is about to start.

Wiping away the tears while slowly going up the stairs, Quinn wished desperately that her Grandfather was here. He knew how to help her when she had migraines. She wonders if she could call her Uncle, but is unsure if she should interrupt his work day with something so silly as a headache. As the pain worsens she begins thinking that maybe she could call him, but as she reaches for her phone the nausea takes over. Dropping the phone she runs towards the bathroom. After violently throwing up Quinn curls into the corner of the bathroom between the sink and the shower, away from the light, and waits for things to go from bad to worse.

Brendan and Collin were quiet on the way back to school. "Collin, I don't think we should have left her alone." Brendan said finally as they turned back into the school.

"She said she was fine." Collin shrugged as they walked up the drive to the school.

"Yeah, but you know Quinn. She doesn't like to call attention to herself. What if she isn't okay?" Brendan asked.

"We won't get away with leaving again, maybe we should call someone." Collin said as they walked towards the school.

"Yeah, I think we should call her Uncle. He will know if it is serious." Brendan decided as he ducked into an empty classroom and pulled out his phone.

Steve stared at the cell phone he had just answered, it was an automated call from Quinn's school reporting Quinn absent for her afternoon class. Frowning he dialed the girl's cell, when there was no answer the frown turned to a look of concern.

"Hey Steve, there is a kid on the phone named Brendan Sullivan asking to speak to you" Chin called from the bullpen area of the office. Quickly, Steve picked up the blinking line.

"This is Commander McGarrett." He said calmly into the phone.

"Commander McGarrett, its Brendan, I'm a friend of Quinn" a young voice said anxiously on the other end of the line.

"Hi Brendan, do you know where Quinn is?" Steve asked calmly

"Yes Sir, thats why I'm calling. My brother and I took Quinn home, she had a headache. She said she was okay, but I'm not sure she is. I thought, maybe, I should call you." Brendan said quickly

Steve thanked the boy for calling and hung up. After trying Quinn's phone again, and getting no answer, he decided it was time to find the girl.

After explaining the situation to Chin he ran for his truck and quickly drove for home.

Pulling into the driveway of his house he is alarmed to see the door open, looking around quickly he sees Quinn's backpack dropped on the staircase. A few steps further up he finds her phone.

Walking slowly upstairs he hears a small whimper from behind the closed door of the bathroom. Concerned now he knocks on the door asking "Quinn, are you okay?"

When no answer comes immediately, he eases the door open and sees the girl curled in on herself between the sink and bathtub.

"Quinn, whats wrong?" He asks gently as he crouches beside the girl.

"Headache, kind of a bad one." came the halting reply.

"Is it a migraine?" Steve asks worriedly

"Yeah" Quinn whispered curling up further.

"I'll be right back." Steve says softly as he stands.

Steve walked quickly to Quinn's room, pausing to turn the air conditioning lower as he passes the thermostat. Once he is in the room he turns back the covers on the bed and pulls the blinds and curtains to darken the room as much as possible.

Then he makes a quick detour to his room, placing his gun and holster in the nightstand and locking it.

Returning quickly to the bathroom, he kneels beside the sick girl once more.

"Quinn. Where are your meds for this?"

"Medicine cabinet, thats why I came home." Quinn said softly

"We will talk about that decision later. Are you sensitive to touch or sound, or just the light?"

Quinn closes her eyes against the question curling away from the light from the window.

"Quinn, I can help. But you have to tell me how this effects you" Steve said firmly as he rubbed the girls back gently.

"Mostly light" Quinn whimpered softly

"Okay, here is some water, rinse your mouth out." Steve instructs gently, handing her a cup of water.

Quinn rinses her mouth ,hoping the nausea is done, then curls back against the coolness of the bathtub.

Moving slowly, to avoid startling the girl, Steve gently lays a cold cloth against the back of her neck and uses a second washcloth to wipe down her face. Setting the wash cloth on the edge of the tub he watches her for a moment before sliding his arms under her shoulders and knees and lifting her slowly.

Quinn stiffens in his arms fearful of more pain and a few tears slip down her face.

"Easy, Quinn," he murmurs. "I've got you."

Do you need the bathroom?" Steve asks gently. "Or are you ready to go to your room?"

Quinn rests her head against her Uncle's shoulder trying to block out the light and murmurs. "My room."

Steve nods as he carries the girl down the hall to her room. Sitting her on her bed, he reaches for her pajamas hanging on the hook of the door. "Can you change into these while I get your medicine?"

"Yes." Quinn answers softly.

"Okay, I will be back in a minute" Steve says as he leaves to retrieve the girl's medicine.

Moving cautiously, Quinn manages to change into her pajamas,kicking her clothes over into the corner. The effort of changing causes the pain in her head to intensify and she curls back into a ball on the end of her bed, fighting nausea while trying to block out all light from her eyes.

Steve knocks lightly on the door, peeking his head around it when he receives no answer. Moving slowly he sits next to the girl " Quinn, I have your meds." He helps her sit up and take the tablet.

Quinn can feel the tablet dissolving in her mouth, leaving a mild peppermint taste. She tries to look up to talk to her Uncle, but is unable to as pain shoots up her neck, into her head and lands behind her eyes.

Hearing the sudden whimper Steve rests his hand on the her back "Quinn, I need you to listen carefully to me. I am going to put you in bed on your stomach. Just stay still, and let me move you." he says as he gently lifts and slides the girl under the sheets. For a moment the room spins and the pain returns, but it passes in a few minutes leaving her exhausted and quietly crying.

Steve moves to sit next to the girl and gently smoothes his hand over her hair. "Quinn, just relax" Carefully he moves his hands up over her shoulders,past her neck, and then applys pressure with his fingers to Quinn's scalp, the tips pressing firmly into her skin.

Quinn whimpered and attempts to move away from her Uncle's touch, not knowing if it will set off a new bout of pain. Steve,sensing the girl's fright, immediately freezes "Kiddo, just relax. I know what I am doing. I promise this will help" Steve says gently, waiting until some tension leaves her body before he resumes the massage.

Steve applies pressure, fingertips moving in tiny circles, thumbs digging in maybe a little harder than the other fingers, and, magically, the pain starts to fade.

"Better?" Steve asks quietly, and smiles as Quinn sleepily agrees.

Steve shifts slightly as he carefully begins the same process with Quinn's neck and shoulders, digging his thumbs in at the pressure points, watching as the girl's eyes close in exhaustion.

Watching his niece fade into a deep sleep, Steve breathes a sigh of relief. He knew from experience exactly how debilitating migraines could be, having watched his girlfriend Katherine struggle with them. He was relieved that he was able to help get this one stopped before it turned worse.

When Quinn was recovered he would have the conversation with her about carrying her medication at all times. Not to mention what a bad idea it was to skip out of school and come home alone.

When he was sure that the girl was soundly sleeping he went across the hall to his own room, leaving Quinn's door open so he could hear if she needed him. Three hours later he was watching the sunset from the upper balcony porch when he heard Quinn walk slowly down the hall and into the bathroom. When she reappeared Steve stepped out into the hallway to check on her.

"Hey, Quinn. How are you feeling" Steve asked taking in the slightly dazed look on the girls face.

"Better, I am just tired." Quinn replied softly

"Yup, migraines take a lot out of you." He said as guiding her back to her room. As they entered the room together Steve noticed that the girl is still fairly sensitive to light. He retrieves another of the foil medicine packets and wordlessly held it out to to her.

"It will just make me more tired." Quinn said in frustration.

Steve stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I really...I just don't like the way it makes me feel." Quinn tried to explain

"Well, I am pretty sure that you didn't enjoy the way you were feeing several hours ago. The medicine helps that, and it makes you rest because that is what you need." Steve stated firmly

"But, I feel better..." Quinn said uncertainly

"Quinn!" Steve said in a low commanding voice

Quinn sighed , knowing better then to argue, and silently took the tablet and placed it under her tongue.

"Do you think you could drink some water?" Steve asks as he watched the girl sit carefully on her bed.

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea." Quinn answered shakily.

"Then I think some more sleep is in order for you." Steve said firmly.

Quinn nodded, then winced at the motion. "Okay, maybe for a little while." she said as she slid carefully back into bed and was almost instantly asleep.

Steve gently covered the sleeping girl with a light blanket before he left, knowing that this time she would sleep longer.

The next morning, Quin woke up groggily but was relieved to find she did not have any pain. After showering and dressing she went downstairs to find her Uncle.

Steve was working outside, giving the beach chairs a much needed coat of paint when he saw Quinn come down the stairs. Stepping outside onto the lanai Quinn went to stand beside her Uncle.

Steve wrapped an arm around the youngster's shoulders in a gentle hug "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Quinn smiled briefly up at her Uncle, "Better, thanks. Can I help?" she asked gesturing to the chairs.

"You can sit and keep me company, but I don't want you moving around much. Relapse migraines are not something to mess with." Steve said nodding to the patio chairs.

Curling into the chair with her legs tucked under her she watched her Uncle paint for a few minutes.

"Uncle Steve, where did you learn so much about migraines?" Quinn asked curiously

Steve glanced over at the girl "You know my friend Catherine?" At Quinn's affirmative nod, he continued "She gets migraines similar to yours."

"Catherine..she is in the Navy, on Enterprise right?" Quinn asked in surprise.

Steve nodded "Yes, she is."

"I didn't think you could work on a ship if you got things like Migraines." Quinn said softly.

Steve set his brush down and sat next to his niece. "You can, if the migraines are under control. Of course, the first step in controlling them is carrying your medicine so when they occur, you can stop them before they get bad." he said pointedly.

Quinn smiled ruefully "I forgot to put the medicine in my backpack. I guess I was just lucky up until now."

Steve nodded "Yes, you have been lucky. I trust you will put the tablets in your pack so you will not be without them."

Quinn nodded sheepishly "I wont forget again."

"Good to hear. Now, as long as we are on the subject of things you will not ever, in this life do again, please explain what you were thinking when you had your friends bring you home to an empty house when you were having a health issue." Steve said sternly.

Quinn sighed "I wanted to get to my medicine quickly and it seemed ,at the time, to be the fastest way to do that."

Steve stared at the girl for a moment "Let me make sure I understand what you are saying. You thought the best course of action was to have your friends skip school so they could bring you home to an empty house with no adults around to help you. You then ignored that device called a cell phone and did not call me and let me know where you were and what was happening."

Quinn squirmed under her Uncle's stern gaze "I was going to call you, but then I got sick and couldn't"

Steve mentally counted to ten.

"Quinn what should have you done?"

"I should have called you before I left school...I mean I should have called you to come and get me from school." Quinn replied softly

Steve nodded "Correct, I would have been able to get you home and medicated quickly and if I could not come myself, I would have called Mrs. Kalama" Steve said refering to the McGarrett's long time housekeeper.

"How did you know what happened, Uncle Steve, I never had a chance to call you?" Quinn asked in puzzlement

"You can thank your friend Brendan. He was worried and called me." Steve said calmly

Quinn looked at her Uncle shyly "I am glad you came home. I was a little bit scared."

"Quinn. When something goes wrong I am your first call. Understand?" Steve asked his niece gently.

Quinn nodded "I will remember"

Steve reached over and gently pulled the girls hair. "Good, because if you ever pull anything like this again, I can guarantee you will not sit comfortably for a week."

"Grandad used to tell me that all the time." Quinn said matter of factly.

"Really? I can't imagine why?" Steve said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, me either." Quinn said innocently

"Well...lets see. I think you have the stubborn, hardheaded characteristic all McGarrett women seem to inherit." Steve said thinking of his sister and Mother

Quinn gave her Uncle a disbelieving look. "Grandad used to tell me stories about you."

Steve grinned "All made up just to make you feel better about being stubborn."

Quinn giggled at her Uncle's statement.

"Is Aunt Mary Anne Stubborn?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yes, except with me. She is my little sister and so knows who is boss." Steve said with a smirk.

At this Quinn rolled her eyes. "Somehow, I don't think thats exactly right."

Steve smiled "Sure, it is."

Steve set the paint brush down and stepped back to look at his work. "Okay, are you ready for some lunch?"

Quinn shook her head "I'm not very hungry." she said softly

Steve nodded "I know, but you have to eat something and more importantly drink something. Do you like red or blue power aid?" He asked as he led the way inside.

Quinn followed her Uncle in and obiediently began sipping the blue drink he handed her, surprised that it tasted pretty good.

As he began to prepare lunch, Steve looked over at the girl. "So this Brendan who brought you home?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn sighed

It would be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by another story by the author Mousme. The story is called 'In the Darkness'. I liked it so much I adapted it to my story line.

The idea for the story and the migraine pressure point treatment were taken almost vebatim from Mousme's story, so I wanted to make sure I was clear about that.

Read the original its great!


End file.
